peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peanuts Movie
'The Peanuts Movie' (Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Movie'' in the United Kingdom) is an upcoming American 3D CGI animated comedy film based on Peanuts that will be released on November 6, 2015, around the sixty-fifth anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the fiftieth anniversary of the first Peanuts television special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Written and produced by Charles M. Schulz's son, Craig, his grandson, Bryan, and Cornelius Uliano, it will be animated by 20th Century Fox's Blue Sky Studios, and directed by Steve Martino, the director of Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift. The teaser trailer for the movie was released on March 18, 2014, along with the official website and logo for the movie.ComingSoon.net The full trailer was released online on November 18, 2014Official trailer, added to YouTube by Fox Family Entertainment on November 18, 2014 and hit theatres on Thanksgiving Day, November 27. Plot Snoopy, as the World War I Flying Ace, is thrust into a large aerial dogfight with the Red Baron over Paris, while Charlie Brown goes on his own adventures that take him to locations such as the brick wall and the skating pond. Cast The cast of the film was recently announced. It includes: *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Hadley Miller as Lucy *Alex Garfin as Linus *Noah Johnston as Schroeder *Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown *Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty *Rebecca Bloom as Marcie *A.J. Tecce as "Pig-Pen" *Mar Mar as Franklin *Madisyn Shipman as Violet *Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty *William Wonsch as Shermy *Francesca Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings) According to a USA Today article from March 18, 2014, Fifi (who appeared in Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown) will also make an appearance, though her voice actor was not announced. It is possible that she may have a silent role. Notes *This is the first Peanuts production to be CGI. *Archival recordings of Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock will be used in the film. *This is the first theatrical full-length Peanuts film since 1980's Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!). *Charles M. Schulz's son and grandson wrote the script of the movie. *The first title for the movie, as seen in the teaser trailer, was simply titled Peanuts. Trailers File:Peanuts - International Trailer D File:Peanuts - Debut Trailer File:Peanuts - Domestic Trailer F File:Peanuts - Official Trailer H Gallery Peanuts2015-Logo.png imageposter1.jpg|Poster imageposter2.jpg|Poster BjCAbvyCEAACEh-.jpg|UK title image cinema.jpg Peanutsmovie2.jpg Peanutsmovie3.jpg Peanutsmovie5.jpg Peanutsmovie4.jpg Peanutsmovie6.jpg Peanutsmovie7.jpg Peanutsmovie8.jpg ThePeanutsMovie.jpg Peanutsmovie9.jpg PeanutsMovie10.jpg SnoopyandFifi.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_banner.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Charlie_Brown_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Linus_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Lucy_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Snoopy_and_Woodstock_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Woodstock_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Peppermint_Patty_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Marcie_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Schroeder_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Pig-Pen_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Franklin_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Violet_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Sally_Brown_poster.jpg The Peanuts Movie Poster.jpg Snoopy Woodstock Screencaps ThePeanutsMovie2015.jpg Snoopy Hugging-Woodstock in3d.png ThePeanutsMovie 2015.jpg SnoopyDancing.jpg VeryFunny 2.jpg YouAreTheGuy.png VeryFunny,Woodstock.png VeryFunny.png Peanuts Movie 2015 With SnoopyAndWoodstock.png snoopy-movie-poster.jpg|UK Quad Poster PeanutsMovie1.jpg PeanutsMovie2.jpg PeanutsMovie3.jpg PeanutsMovie4.jpg PeanutsMovie5.jpg The Peanuts Movie French Poster.jpg References External links *Official site. *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2452042/ The Peanuts Movie (2015) on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/peanuts_2015/ The Peanuts Movie (2015) on Rotten Tomatoes.] de:Peanuts (2015 Film) es:Peanuts: Carlitos y Snoopy (película de 2015) pt:peanuts: Charlie Brown e Snoopy Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:The Peanuts Movie